I Am One With The Wind And Skye
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: Skye was a village protector, nothing odd about it. What will happen when two people she most cares about are on the verge of getting hurt? Skye learns a lot on her journey with other characters plopping into her path. Skye will learn why she was pushed away. Lost. Set in the time of Frozen. Rated M because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1- I am one with the wind and Sk

I am one with the wind and Skye

_**Disclaimer: Frozen is **__**NOT**__** mine, I do not own any of the characters except my OC.**_

"_Mama, Papa! Can we go for another picnic today?" the small girl was practically bursting with excitement. "Honey, of course we can: me, you and Papa." "Mama you're the best!" The woman chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm whilst pulling her into a warm hug._

"_Mama where are you? Papa…" The young girl sighed and plopped down onto the log in front of her. "I will find you I promise…"_

**Present:**

Skye yawned and rubbed her eyes so they'd stay open. _How long have I been on my shift?_ She shuffled and turned to look at her watch. _12:00 am? No wonder I'm tired. I can't leave this village unattended though, can I? _She sniffled and reached into her pocket to grab a tissue but was shocked as what was in it. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled this out but soon realised her dagger was put there for a reason. _I'm such a fool I could've woke up the entire village! _She turned to face the North Mountain. "I can't believe this is my job." She muttered but then found herself in a captivating sleep.

**Anna's POV:**

"Elsa…" Anna struggled to get the words out but by then the Queen was out of the door. Before Anna had a second thought about what she was doing, her body dragged her after Elsa, wanting… wishing for an answer. "I leave Prince Hans in charge until I get back!" Before she knew it she was off on the horse.

**Skye's POV:**

"Skye…SKYE!" She looked around…_ No on, just go back to sleep…_ "Down here! Miss, It has been recorded overnight there has been a bandit going into a pub near Oaken's Trading Post." The guy was small, chubby but talked like a broken record. "Ugh, its 3:00 am can't it wait?" The girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, tell me where to go."

**Kristoff's POV:**

The crisp cold air hit him; the blizzard was bizarre, since it was the middle of June. _At least you made it down the mountain in one piece. _He sighed and saw a trading post. _Oaken's?_ He tried to shake the snow off him but recognised a familiar girl sprinting through the woods like a maniac. She zoomed past him and into the pub nearby. He saw the long mousse coloured hair with a tint of blue at the ends, a pair of bluish grey eyes that reminded him of a misty winter's day. And a concentrated expression that he knew all too well. "Skye…?" But of course, these words came like a whisper and the words blew away in the wind. He turned to look at the two places. _Warmth and supplies? Or going to find out what the hell is going on with Skye. _He looked at the freezing Sven. _Warmth and the supplies it was…_

**Skye's POV:**

I couldn't hesitate, here there was a woman being held at strangling point by two men and the rest of the people frozen in their spots, waiting for help. A young boy was on the verge of being killed by a man holding a knife to his throat. "Mama…" The boy croaked. The other four men didn't seem to notice me and were watching the people seriously. _What was I going to do? Save the people? The mother? Or the little boy? _Suddenly I reacted. Punching the guy with the boy and stabbed the other with his mama in the chest. I knew there were others closing up behind me; I jumped up and kicked them all in the face and others in the gut. I ushered the people to get out and they ran, leaving me with four of the men who had minor injuries. I ran into the bathroom stalls, only to meet with their leader. "Skye… I have been awaiting your return." He snarled. I gasped but only to notice he had a dagger to my throat. I couldn't do anything. Just listen.

**Anna's POV:**

"Carrots." He said gruffly. _Carrots? What was this guy on about? _I realised what the man had said to me and I shuffled aside awkwardly. I zoned out for a minute only to hear him mention the North Mountain. I gasped and jumped slightly. "The North Mountain? Did anything seem, magical?" I blurted. _Oh you idiot! Magical? You couldn't have sounded more stupid. _Before I knew what was happening he had gotten thrown out of the shop. I looked at Oaken with unease. I chocked on my words. "Uh, maybe I should um. Go too?" _Run. Run as fast as you can, he's crazy! _"Shut up!" I told myself and found myself attracted to a melodic voice. I had least had the decency to buy him what he needed. I can't believe I actually got this guy to come with me to the North Mountain.

**Elsa's POV:**

"I am one with the wind and sky!" _I stopped at that point. I am one with the wind and sky? I A-M O-N-E W-I-T-H T-H-E W-I-N-D A-N-D S-K-Y. Nope nothings weird about it. Why is it bugging me all of a sudden?_ Instead of finishing the song my parents sung to me I conjured an ice dress with my magic. I came face to face with the sun. It reflected onto my face. _Boy I haven't even seen the sun since… No you're supposed to forget that, remember? The past is in the past. _I strode inwards trying to forget everything my brain was telling me. I made a snow cone and ate it. Even though I had no syrup to put on it, I was captivated by the tingling sensation it sent down my throat. I knew that's all I needed. Just a distraction.

**Skye's POV:**

"I can't believe you out-witted me." I breathed. "Oh-ho my dear. That's not just it." A devious smile tugged at his lips which made he appear even more like a lunatic. I looked into the mirror. _You're a mess, you know that? You haven't had any sleep in a week and your hair is brittle. Not to mention the blue shade tinting your split ends._ I sighed under my breath. _And you haven't had anyone to turn to for many years of your life. Not to mention they abandoned you. Princess. _My head jerked up at myself listening to my head, only to have the last word repeated to me by the devil itself. "I said. You'd know a lot about lying, wouldn't you? _**Princess.**_" I choked on my own breath at this point. _How did he know? Everyone who knew I was a princess either moved kingdoms or was deceased. But then again, he did seem quite old. _He must have picked up on the fear in my eyes. "Princess. If you don't mind me saying, you look rather _**captivating**_ today." I scowled but realised he was winding me up about my appearance for a Princess. He must have caught onto my confused expression.

"Your majesty, I was a Prince long ago. I was obviously not going to get the crown from my own kingdom so I arranged my new-born son to marry the new born Princess of Arrendale when he was eighteen. You know what happened?" I nod furiously, both from anger and from sorrow. "I was lost…" I said meekly. "I was furious! I needed my son to be the King! And your Mother and Father had to go and lose you!" He spat these words from the back of his throat. "What does that have to do with me now? I have two other sisters you know…" I spat back at him only to realise the knife was pressed deeper into my skin.

"Tut-tut Princess. Queen Elsa is too concealed in her emotions to even give a damn about love. Princess Anna. Well. Her innocence is key. You haven't heard about your sisters powers then?" My eyes widened. _Powers? Papa never told me any of this?_ I shook my head. "Ah, it's the power to control ice and snow." He gestured to the window. I was so wrapped up in my safety to realise this. _She can control_ _ice and snow? Why not heat and fire? _"So, Princess Anna was dumb enough to go after her. Of course she'll get herself killed. The witch's power is too strong for her innocence." He huffed. "My sister is most definitely _not_ a witch!" I yelped in pain when he cut a clean scar onto my neck. Blood was trickling onto my dress. "You will marry Prince Edward! That is final!" He left me in the bathroom of the pub. Blood trickling further down my dress, I couldn't care less. I heard the lock click. _That idiot! I have to save my sisters._

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you… again!**


	2. Chapter 2- You'll never see me cry

Chapter 2- You'll Never See Me Cry

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want Frozen, it is ****NOT**** mine!**

**Skye's POV:**

I leant my back against the door of the bathroom. _Alone, you're better off that way you know._ "No! I…I can't let that happen to my sisters… They are my only family still ALIVE!" I practically screamed the last part, wincing ready for impact of the bandits that were within the building. No one came. _What? I thought he'd want a close eye on me. Maybe this is a trap. He wants me to be there, outside the bathroom window. So he can capture me yet again_. I shook my head._ Not this time you little shit. _I take one of my pins out of my newly formed deranged hairstyle and start picking the lock. I could hear footsteps, in the snow? I peeked through the window. _Sure enough it's those bastards._

I could hear muffled conversation but adjusted to the words flowing from the leader's mouth. "I see well maybe that's it then." I looked at the other four guys around him. Nodding furiously, a man with a tight black scarf around his mouth said "But what about this extra 'princess' we have on our hands boss?" The man smirked, a long lopsided disgusting smile. "Jeremy. We will deal with the princess ourselves. Since she was dumb enough to believe that we'd actually force her to marry Edward, I couldn't bear her being so naive to the situation. It's the youngest we want."

Another guy chirped in with long black hair and a red beanie that captured his emerald green eyes. _Gosh he is sexy, wait no! You can't swoon over his looks he's a bad guy! _"Excuse me for asking boss but why do we have the princess, it's not like she knows where her sisters went to anyway. And why are we here?" His voice was husky and driving Skye insane with its power. "The naïve princess, that's where you come in Jake," He nods to the man who just spoke. "But s-" He was cut off with a realisation dawning on him. "You mean I have to…" He swallowed nervously. "To the princess…" His nervous rambling made the leader grin all the brighter. "Yes, and if you do not do it… Well let's just say I will have your head. Attached to your body or not." Jake was tossed a clean sword with two snakes embodied on the handle.

I knew what was coming and picked the lock faster. The doors unexpectedly slammed open, with all my weight pressed onto it I fell face-first. I winced at the pain but heard loud footsteps coming to the front of the pub. I had nothing else to do. I dived back into the bathroom, smashing the window with my dagger. I screamed when the impact of a shard from broken glass sliced my arm. I jumped and ran; I had no time for the wound. I had no time to take the cold into consideration either, I had to find Anna. No scrap that. I had to find Kristoff.

**Kristoff's POV:**

The ride with this mysterious girl was unbearable. She would babble on about how she can stop this winter and when I asked her how she replied with "I'm gonna talk to her." _I'm gonna talk to her? I accepted this life ruining journey so she could go and talk her sister out of it?_ I sighed and combed a hand through my hair. Now she was on about how a guy she fell in love with proposed after a day. Sven stopped. "A day!?" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "I mean, you barely even know anything about him!" Anna grunted in response as Sven started trotting again. It had been an extra five minutes on uncomfortable silence when I heard a voice ringing through the woods. My name was escaping it and it lingered for a good minute, the voice coming closer and Anna tensed up beside me. A familiar mousse haired girl came into view. As soon as I saw her tinted tips of straggly hair, I called after her. "Kristoff!" She seemed happy yet concerned about the girl who was frozen next to me. I nodded at approval and shouted "Get in!"

After Skye had gotten in it was Anna's time to speak "Um. Hi. Cristopher never mentioned a girlfriend." I realised she got my name incorrect and snapped back "it's Kristoff!" Skye has to grip the seat to stop her from dying of a fit of laughter. Anna shrugged at Kristoff and carried on her rambling "Oh how rude of me! What's your name?" Skye's expression was blank and quickly replied "I'm Skye, nice to meet you."

**Authors OV: **

Anna smiled widely and replied back to Skye in a flash. "That's a lovely name. My name is Anna." Skye froze. Her body was motionless and she couldn't even wiggle her fingers. "Anna. As in, Princess Anna?" She knew it was a dumb question to ask considering her formal look. "Yes, but you can call me Anna" she said as politely as possible. Kristoff broke the awkward tension between the two "Uh so Skye, what brings you into this journey?" She shuffles around awkwardly. Not daring to meet his eyes. "Well, I have needed to talk to the Queen for some time now. Uh it's about my um guarding business." Anna zoned out noticing the wolves gaining up on them. She yelped and they found themselves jumping over a cliff. The sleigh totally ruined and Kristoff groaning in anger. "Ugh. I just paid it off." The girls mumbled their apologies. After all, they were the one's actually going to _talk_ to Elsa.

"I am FAMISHED!" Anna screamed in both of her companions ears. They were in a heated conversation about Kristoff's ice business. "What!" They yelled back at her in unison. "I SAID I AM-" She was cut off by Skye's finger over her mouth. "That place sound good to you?" Anna only nodded lightly and bounced her way into the café in front of them. Kristoff and Skye followed closely behind. Skye was taking time to read the café's name before she walked in. "Maya's Marvellous Café" she repeated. As they walked in the smell of fresh jasmine over-took them as they stood directly in front of a tall, lank woman with shoulder-length jet black hair. Kristoff gagged as her perfume emanated from her skin and clothes. "Hiya! Table for three?" Anna galloped in front of the two to talk to the woman who was leading them to their table. They sat down and Kristoff took orders for three bowls of steamed vegetables, he smiled awkwardly after and looks at the name tag. "Thank you. Uhh, Maya." She gave a wave and told them she'd be back soon with their food.

**Skye's POV:**

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. _Keep it together. I know she is a stranger to you, but for Christ's sake she's your sister! Act normal!_ I looked at myself in the mirror. _Why didn't they notice the deep cut in my neck? _I shrugged and pulled my comb out; I worked my hair out gingerly sorting it into a messy bun with the blue tips framing my face. I tried to clean up the cut, but only succeeded in making it bleed again. I let out a frustrated groan and cleaned the dirt off my dress. I plastered a fake smile and walked proudly back into the café. But something was off. _Why are there less people? Where's Kristoff?_

**AU: DON DON DON! Oh no where's Kristoff? What is wrong with this café? I guess you'll have to find out…**


	3. Chapter 3- Here I Stand And Here I'll

**Here I stand and here I'll stay**

**Disclaimer: Frozen isn't mine… yet.**

**/**

**Skye's POV:**

Something was very odd indeed. I turned to see Anna smiling happily at me with a lopsided grin that makes me bite back a laugh. _Why was I so paranoid about this café? Was it the name? Or the striking scent that roamed around it?_ I smiled back at Anna, a slight wave as I strode towards her. As soon as I sat down something occurred to me. "Um where's Kristoff?" She raises and eyebrow and soon after that a smirk pulls at her lips. "Anna what are you- No. NO! I mean um not like that I was just wo-" I was silenced by a finger to my lips. _Damn it Skye you need to shut up!_ "The lady um what was her name… Ugh um" I stared at her whilst she hit her head in frustration. "Maya, I believe, if she is the one that took our orders." She smiled almost instantly. "Yeah she led Kristoff to the back room over there." She pointed to a dark corner with wallpaper that looked like it used to be attached to the walls; draped onto the floor. It had a dark mahogany door which seemed to match its dreary, abandoned surroundings. I smiled weakly "Thank you Anna. If you excuse me I have to make sure Kristoff actually gets to the table before his lunch gets cold."

I left the hungry Anna devouring her meal swiftly, not really caring if she eats the other bowls too. _You haven't eaten in weeks, who actually cares if you can't find Kristoff, you need to eat. _I shook my head and approached the door. Only to hear muffled cries coming from it. _Is that? No they surely didn't find me did they? _I held my dagger behind my back, ripping a nail to try and get the door open. _Rats. They locked it, they sure are damn good. _I heaved my body onto the door breaking it, I winced at the splinters that sprawled themselves onto my body. The cries became louder, as soon as I get the courage to look up, I gasp.

She had him pressed up against the wall. Bodies clashing together. _She was kissing him, kissing him. _I pulled myself up to take a better look at the situation, dagger still behind my back. He was pushing her away but even with his huge muscular body she was persistent. I subconsciously dragged her away from him forcing her into the bathroom sink. He looked mortified, his lips were chapped and his hair looked like it had better days. But what shook me most of all was that he was topless. _Topless. _I tried to shake the image out of my head as I confronted this girl. _You couldn't have picked a better time to walk in, dumbass. _

I held my dagger up to her throat, she was gasping for air and I was enjoying tormenting her. Kristoff was stood frozen in place. "You disgusting whore!" I spat at her. Kristoff moved abruptly, putting a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. "I can't believe you would stoop so low to do this to a customer!" I felt these words erupt from my gut and into my throat. She tried to wriggle away but I pushed my dagger deeper into her skin. "You think you're going somewhere after pulling a stunt like that" I whispered harshly into her ear. Kristoff had slipped his shirt on by then and called after me. "I am just g-going um t-t-to e-eat o-ok-okay?" I smiled as innocently as I could and told him I would be right there. I carried the conversation with the girl but got tired after she didn't spill, I was snapped out of my state when I heard a husky voice calling my name. _What the hell?_ Before I could even answer a guy came plummeting through the window, practically flicking broken glass onto me. He yelped in pain but I couldn't do anything, I had to keep a tight grip on the girl. _Why not use the door dumbass?_ As he got up I jumped under my skin, letting her go by accident and screamed as I couldn't grab back on and she ran away. "Shit." I breathed.

/

"Sorry to interrupt your… um meeting with that woman over there." He gestured to the now open door. "No, no its f- oh damn." I took a look at the guy in front of me, his hair was rugged and jet black, a familiar pair of emerald eyes met mine. "Fuck! It's you!" I tried scrambling for the door only to find him locking the door and blocking my view. "I am sorry? Fuck it's me?" he seemed confused about my sudden outburst and I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Um, it's not like I don't want you here or anything, well no I mean I don't but I just, you're so sexy- wait what did I just say?" I mentally slapped myself whilst I heard a small chuckle escape his lips. _God he's even sexier when her laughs._ "I am sorry to startle you. Why do you not want me here then?" He raised a brow at my antics but I was too stricken to even speak. "I-I-I no NO! Stay away please! I know who you are Jake!"

The words slipped out of my mouth but I tried to stop them. After all he is working for that guy who tried to kill me earlier. He looked stunned. "Oh my god, Princess Skye I didn't realise it was you" he said softly and started to bow. "No need for that and keep your voice down." I say bitterly. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I actually was getting away from a couple of castle guards coming my way. I should have recognised you; you are the only girl I've seen with blue tips of hair." He picks up a stray strand and inspects it without warning. I flushed a violent red, he notices the distance between us and let's go, pushing himself backwards awkwardly. Stumbling into the sink as he did so, I supress a laugh and help him regain his balance. "I um am sorry for that; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He coughs afterwards which makes me snort. I stare dreamily into his sparkling eyes and notice a tint of pink reaching his cheeks. _Hello! Trying to kill you remember? The 'special job' he was tasked with? _I yelped and jumped backwards grabbing my dagger. "Stay away! I will cut you." He looks startled at my sudden outburst and backs up to the wall.

/

"I am not afraid of you, I know about your little scam!" I shout into his ear. "You know?" He gulps and looks away, ashamed. My eyes soften into the scene as he slides onto the ground hugging his knees. _Is he okay? Stop he is the bad guy here!_ I ignored my conscience and sat next to him. _No don't start please no. _I look at myself in the dismounted mirror. A single tear falls down from my cheek and I start bawling silently, I curse under my breath and close my eyes. My eyes snapped open to see Jake wiping the tears from my eyes. My throat goes dry and all I can think of is how dangerously close we are, one strike with a knife and I'm dead. He saw my mortified look and hushed me, raking a hand through his hair he continued. "I am sorry for my actions. I don't want to hurt you. I just…" He looks directly into my eyes and softens. "It's complicated I know." I finish for him. "I uh, I am not going to kill you okay?" I sit up straight and clean up my face. "I know you won't." He lets out a breath and smiles shakily. _Why do you trust him? _

I look at him. His eyes were captivating his entire look, his hair was gleaming in the light and all I can think about is raking my hands into his rugged hair. Would it be soft or brittle? His lips don't get me started on those lips. A bit chapped from the cold but I guess mine were worse; they were formed into a small smile which was so innocent I wanted to rip it from him. My body shuffled closer to the young man, who seemed startled at first but chose to remain his composure. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a deep hug. He tensed up and tried to protest. I pulled him in closer; his face was flushed from the physical contact. I smiled up at him and he smiled nervously back, "Thank you for trusting me" I heard him whisper into my hair. I pulled away, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. I draped an arm around his neck and wondered "What the hell am I doing?" I cringed and noticed I said that out loud. He chuckled and replied with "Who knows?"

/

**Kristoff's POV:**

I and Anna finished our meal over half an hour ago; I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. Maybe she was hurt! _Oh god Kristoff you have issues, she's a guard for god's sake._ I saw the woman run out a few minutes ago who had just started passionately kissing me and she sent a wink my way. I shook my head and looked at Anna. She had already devoured her dessert and asked for another drink. I saw her emerge from the dreary corner and she pressed a smile my way, a shaky smile. She had company with her but he swiftly walked through the door as if nobody would notice. _Kristoff noticed. _Her eyes were red and puffy, there was no doubt she had been crying. _Geez, did she have a mental breakdown these last thirty minutes?_ He shot here a questioning look but received a 'We are never to speak of this or even think of this again' look. He shrugged and gestured to Anna, who had just wolfed down her fourth drink of water. Skye smiled and helped Anna up. I paid for the meal but Anna insisted, I caved and she happily sprang towards the door without anything else being said.

/

**Woot! The teasing fluff! Muahahaha! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- Let the storm rage on

Chapter 4- Let the storm rage on

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Frozen is Disney's blah blah**

*************************************FROZEN***********************************

**Skye's POV:**

We were on our way back to Sven and Kristoff was looking at me strangely. I shrugged it off and felt my cheeks shade crimson. Anna was happily prancing forward until we reached Sven. "Come on slow coaches!" Anna shouted at us. I smiled and ran towards her.

"So, um Skye." Anna was struggling to keep a smooth flow of her voice. "Hmm?" I replied. "Well I was wondering, about your hair. Did you dye it or were you born that way?" She said this in a shaky tone seeing if she was over stepping her boundaries. "Oh no I have never attempted to dye my hair at all. I was only born with a sky blue dip at the ends of my hair. But there was something else about it. Whenever mama used to cute the ends, the blue would travel up further into my hair. So after that, I never cut it again. I was afraid that my whole hair would turn blue." I chuckled at Kristoff's horrified face. "Whoa. Elsa has a platinum blonde hair but I guess that's because of her ice magic. I was wondering why I haven't had any powers either; I guess she got the lucky straw." She cringed at her poor use of words. "Um no I mean, there's nothing good about isolation for thirteen years that's for sure." Tears were brimming in her eyes so Kristoff spoke up. "I guess we will reach the woods soon, so we can walk from there. Of course Sven will be there to accompany us but I won't want to tire the poor reindeer out."

*******************************FROZEN*************************************

**Skye's POV (An hour later):**

"Oh crap" I whispered under my breath, I knew that we should have stayed together and none of this would've happened. Anna seemed to always have her way. We couldn't argue because she was the princess, I didn't want them to know I was so I obeyed. And now I'm here, freezing my ass off in the middle of the woods covered in a sheet of ice that shines in the cold winter air. I slumped onto a nearby log and tried to keep myself warm, and then it hit me. _"Mama, Papa. Where are you_? _I'll find you I promise…" _I jumped up into the air when I realised it was the same log I had sat on when I got lost, I surveyed the area to try and remember my way out, nothing. Blank. My mind was on a whirl of emotions that cursed my body as I tried to move. _They didn't come back for you because they knew they'd have another child. And of course she would have never had a chance at the throne. You were the original spare._ I buried my face into my hands and I sobbed gently, until I heard a voice that snapped my head up.

"Wh-who are you?" I shouted with too much bitterness it could've frightened anyone who was listening. The noises came closer to me and I held my breath. _Could it be the men who were trying to kill me, or Jake._ I listened carefully until the muffled sounds transformed into a conversation. "I love winter, It's just it looks a bit bland. Don't you think? It could have more colours like yellow. No wait, yellow and snow that are a no go." I couldn't help but find myself bite back a laugh. The person made its way to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, only to find it was a talking snowman. _A talking snowman? You are really hallucinating now. Wait no Elsa has snow and ice powers remember? So how did she make this one alive? _"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman happily wrapped his stick arms around my legs. A smile tugged at my lips and I remembered where I was "Olaf, did Elsa build you?" He happily replied with "Yeah, why?" I coughed awkwardly "Could you take me to her?" Olaf replied with the same answer "Yeah, why?" I told him to lead the way as he pranced in the snow, talking about summer and sun.

We climbed for hours on end until we came face to face with a gigantic mountain. "Um, Olaf?" But he was gone. Around the corner his head popped out, "I found a staircase to Elsa's castle!" _Wait, ice castle? Why can't it be an ice cottage? _I followed Olaf up the stair case and froze in time. I forced Olaf down and peeked over the rock we came towards. A huge snow monster had just finished throwing Anna and Kristoff out of the ice castle. "Great…" I mutter as Olaf is in awe for the huge monster scanning for intruders. "I am going to call him Marshmallow, what do you think Skye?" she snowman chirped happily at me and I found myself hushing him so that this huge beast wouldn't suspect anything.

We strode around the back of the castle. Quickly but quietly. There was an arched window that had snowflakes engraved around the border line. There was no way we'd get through it without smashing the ice and making a huge commotion. An idea sprang into my mind as I quickly lighted the match and held it against the window; I had to swat Olaf's hand a few times to keep his branch arm from setting alight. As soon as I had melted it enough to get us through I chucked the match in the snow before Olaf could dive in and take it from me.

*******************************FROZEN*************************************

**Elsa's POV:**

"Conceal it, don't feel it…" I repeated the mantra dozens of times before _but what does it matter now? You're free! _I let a small nervous smile tug at my lips, one that was begging to spread for thirteen years of misery and pain. I pushed the doors open and strode through the doors onto the crystallised balcony and let the cold mountain air slap my face. "I'm free." I said to myself under my breath. I could barely hear it as it was carried away by the wind gushing its way around me.

*************************FROZEN*******************************************

*CRASH! BANG!*

"Huh?" I breathed long and slow. _Um… Oh no! Anna couldn't have come back! She was thrown out by my ice golem._ "GO AWAY ANNA!" My scream filled the whole castle and echoed throughout my veins, shaking the ice chandelier as I spoke. Tears found its way to my eyes, remembering the room, the door and my sister. Her melodic voice ringing through the hallways "do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang in a sing-song voice. A single tear fell onto the ground causing it to turn blue around me. "GO AWAY ANNA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, shattering my heart with it. "Okay bye…" She would reply, only to try again minutes later. Only if she ever could of heard my audible whisper "of course I do…"

I snapped back to reality, only to hear footsteps and… was that? A sloshing sound crunched it way beside the footsteps, the pace quickening. I quivered in my skin, _what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt her again. _The doors flung open to my room and I froze, standing on my balcony I felt cold for once. _I thought the cold never bothered me anyway_, I mused in my head. I heard knocking at the balcony door, something strange about this knock. Not Anna's signature knock, I was snapped back into reality as I heard a soft comforting voice calm me. "Elsa please I know you're in there. You probably don't know who I am, they say to have courage. Please try to. I'm here for you just let me in; I'm barely just a stranger. Please don't freak out. I thought you should know the truth… You've already built a snowman…" The voice rang out towards the door; I hesitated, not knowing what to say.

**************************FROZEN******************************************

**Author's OV:**

Skye stood outside the door, waiting, wishing she would open the door. Suddenly it was forced open by a gust of wind, circling around the two girls. Skye jumped backwards. She was baffled that Elsa had actually opened the door to her and not Anna. She studied the woman carefully. Beautiful icy blue eyes that shone in the bitter cold, a slimmer face than Anna's but you could tell that they were sisters. Anna's words floated into her mind… _Whoa. Elsa has a platinum blonde hair but I guess that's because of her ice magic. _But it was more beautiful than she had imagined. One braid brought itself down the side of her head, flaring down to an amazing dress made out of ice. She suddenly realised she was gawking at her and closed her mouth shut. A thin line pressed into her features realising why she was there. "Um. Your highness, I am sorry to have um uhh um er well disturbed you." She coughed awkwardly at the end of her ramble. "How do you know that tune?" She demanded. "Let's just say my mother sang me to sleep with that tune… Baby, please close your eyes. You need to get some sleep; they say a princess has to close her eyes. Hear goodnight and sleep tight." She was cut off by Elsa's melody "You have to do your duties, stay strong my dear." They both sung at this point "We all believe in you… Sleep tight my little princess…"

Elsa snapped back to reality. "NO STAY AWAY! I don't want to hurt you… Conceal, don't feel…" Her voice cracked and the room became a blizzard uncontrollable. "Elsa! Stop! I know it's hard right now. I know that people don't understand but you ha-" She was cut off by the room turning crimson. "ENOUGH!" She screamed and Skye jumped back. Ready for impact. It never came; instead she felt herself being carried away…or dragged for that matter. It was blurry, but she managed to see a tall man with a beanie attached to his head give her a concerned look. "I'm okay." She whispered, but by then she blacked out.

**************************FROZEN******************************************

**Skye's POV:**

"Nnngh, Elsa?" I managed to choke out of my surprisingly short breath, but was hushed by a soothing voice. "Shh, you need to rest. That was quite the blackout missy." I heard a husky laugh afterwards, hiding his concern. "Wha-what? Who are you? Where am I?" I breathed, barely whispering. The room was cold and silent so he heard me. "Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me, well since you blacked out I had to take you back to my lodge to get the herbs I needed to wake you up." He stood out of the kitchen staring at me worriedly. "J-Jake?" I muttered, only to have his hand caress my cheek. "Shh I told you this already, you need some rest." He rubbed the back of his neck and plopped onto the chair next to the bed I was in. "I shouldn't be helping you really. I'd be killed if they found out I was helping you." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I could've left you to die there and then; my job would have been a lot less painful." A feeling knocked my heart over and forced me to say "I'm glad you didn't." _YOU CREEP! I'm glad you didn't. Really, you could've just said thanks! _I slapped my forehead and heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. "I'm glad I didn't too" he cooed. _That smooth motherfucker… _

"Are you feeling any better?" His emerald eyes melted me into the bedcovers as he helped me up. I stared stupidly at him as I realised he had been waiting for an answer. _Idiot… _I coughed awkwardly "I-I-I I'm feeling a lot better n-now that you're he-here…Wait what!" I yelped in surprise as he took my hand. A blush swiped its way onto my cheeks, his grin only spread wider as I turned a devilish crimson. "Hey I know I'm handsome but god…" He chuckled as my hand hit his arm playfully. "I admired your shyness but now you're just being cocky." He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "I-Uh um." I stammered trying to think of a distraction. "ELSA!" I screamed and wriggled away from his embrace. "Elsa? She almost killed you!" A flash of worry took over his face at the mention of the Queen. "But she didn't!" I snapped back at him, he fell off the chair at my sass. "Sorry. I'd love to stay here with you... I mean NO not like that! Like talking and stuff! NO ignore the stuff..." I found my legs running out of the door without a second thought.

************************FROZEN********************************************

**Anna's POV:**

"Kristofffff… My legs hurt. I'm hungry, I'm also tired." I whined as he paced back and forth through the forest with concern written all over his face. He was simply ignoring me. "My lips are craving yours Kristofffff" A devious grin tugged at my face as he was pulled out of his daydream. "What the hell!?" He shouted and his concern turned into anger. "Listen I'll deal with your needs after. Where the hell is Skye? I knew we got separated but I thought she knew this forest." I shrugged and saw an old cottage through the woods. "Maybe we should ask the locals?" I suggested. "Ask the locals." He mimicked and snorted. "Nobody's dumb enough to live in t-" he was put off by my arm shoving him in the direction of the cottage. "Gosh you are muscular…" I breathed and then mentally slapped myself. "Um. Muscular?" He chuckled as he saw my cheeks tint rosy. "Well then I guess I'll just have to work out less so you can shove me without breaking a sweat." He playfully shoved my arm. "Harrumph! Let's just go" He chuckled once again and walked towards the cottage.

*********************FROZEN***********************************************

**Author: Thank you for being patient. I wanted this one to be extra-long! So here you go! Chapter 5 will come to those who wait.**


	5. The cold never bothered me anyway

The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Chapter 5- The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and all of its characters are great but I do not own them…**

*******************************FROZEN*****************************************

**Jake's POV:**

I stared at the door for a long time, wishing that she would burst back in and clasp my hands within her own. She would tell me that she'd miss me and I'd sigh int- ***KNOCK KNOCK* **I grunted and walked towards the door. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" I shouted and looked through the peer-hole; I only screamed like a child when I saw a teal eye staring back at me. The girl pulled away and smiled a not-so-lady-like smile, the redhead had a blonde buff man as a companion and his two chocolate brown eyes caught me off guard as I opened the door. "K-Kristoff?" I stammered, remembering the last time we even spoke to each other. "Aww! Kristoff you never told me you had a buddy!" The young woman perked up, a shining grin spread all over her face it was no wonder my eyes hadn't burned out of their sockets. "Uh Kristoff. And?" I stared at the young woman who seemed confused and chirped her name "Oh I'm Anna! Nice to meet you, uhh…" Wait… Princess Anna? I felt like slamming the door and curling up into the corner slowly tearing away my flesh. "Um, Jake. Uh my names Jake." I said unenthusiastically and my body felt the urge to bow in front of her. "Oh. No need for formal introductions." She said simply and tried her very best to look sophisticated and formal. This only earned a supressed laugh from Kristoff who bit his lip and kicked at the snow. "Oh I'm sorry you must be freezing. Would you like to come in?"

Anna gushed past me and plopped herself near the fireplace and warmed up her hands. "Oh I thought you'd never ask!" she said cheerily. My eyes wandered to Kristoff who gave me an evil glare and slowly approached the cottage. "Uh so your highness. What brings you to my house?" I said bluntly, trying to find the good in a visit from the Princess. That was the last person I wanted to see. "Oh how rude of me! You haven't perhaps seen a young woman prancing around in the forest somewhere?" she said with a splash of concern written on her face, but she quickly brushed it away with a fake smile. "If you mean Skye, yes I have seen her." She beamed from ear to ear; I tried to let the doubt of if she was still okay drain. Even though I knew it was hopeless.

****************************FROZEN****************************************

**Skye's POV:**

And then I found my legs sprinting out of the door, I didn't dare look back at him. I came across a wood which seemed further enough, I knew he wouldn't go after me but better to be safe than sorry. I found a small patch of dry green grass under a snow covered oak tree and sat on it. The tree started to shake and a gush of wind hit my face, my skin was throbbing but I ignored the pain. I actually kind of liked it, and then a huge drop of snow plummeted down from the unbalanced snow covered branch and covered me to my chin. I sat there frozen for a few minutes, letting the cold reach my blood. I guess that's it then, the cold never bothered me anyway… I chuckled at my choice of words and wondered what Elsa's skin felt like, was it cold? Did it send a tingling sensation down your spine? Or was it unchanged? I sighed under my breath and got up. "The cold never bothered me anyway…" I said and stifled a laugh. I unconsciously climbed up the old oak tree and sat in it, feet dangling. I sighed into the wind and clamed myself. Only to have my back prodded by a stick "nnngh." Was all I managed to get out? I turned around abruptly causing the young girl to lose her balance and fall face first into the snow.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" The girl shouted and brushed the snow off her navy blue dungarees. "I asked a question?" I stared at her dumbfounded and took some time to register her, she had dark chocolate hair that was separated into pigtails and her shirt under her dungarees was a snow coloured white. She had deep blue eyes that matched the sea and a spray of freckles across her nose. The thing that disturbed me most was that she was barefoot in the snow. She looked about 11 or 12. "Why are you barefoot?" Was all I managed to say? _Why are you barefoot? Really? Why not, where are your parents or why were you up in the tree? _"Um maybe because I want to? And I'm 14 if you really want to know." She added at the end. "What's your name?" I asked bluntly expecting another experiment of sass. "My name is Kaitlin. You?" She answered. "Skye." I said and turned to see a violin perched on the top of the branch, leaning on the trunk of the tree. "That's what you were doing here." I said under my breath hoping she wouldn't listen. "Uh yeah. I come up here in my spare time and play in my favourite tree." She stared at the ground and dragged her feet in it. "I have never played an instrument in my life. I didn't really have a tutor or anything." I gave the girl a small smile when she looked at me, like I was… an idiot? "Well, I self-taught myself. It sounded bad at first… But I guess it takes the pain away." She stared at me for a good minute and clambered up the tree, she picked up the violin and started tuning "I could play you something if you'd like, not if you need to be anywhere or anything." She added lamely, but I gave her a small smile and a nod. Suddenly my body was overtaken by the refreshment of the music.

*******************************FROZEN*************************************

**Kristoff's POV:**

"You've seen her?" I asked dumbfounded, _why wouldn't she come to us first? She was lost you idiot. _"Yeah, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing "She kind of went to um the Queen's ice castle. Of course I didn't know why, I was captivated by the beautiful structure but heard somebody shouting. Of course I ran straight towards the sounds and found Skye and the Queen in a whirlpool of snow. I ran towards Skye and grabbed her; she was frozen on the spot so I hauled her away before anything else happened. She blacked out on me when I reached my cottage, so I waited till she had woken up and well you know…" He pointed towards the door and awkwardly coughed. "Excuse me? She had just woken up from a BLACK-OUT AND _YOU _SIR JUST SIT HERE?! She could be freezing herself to death by now…" I put my head in my hands as Anna's beaming smile twitched completely into a frown. "I didn't want to go after her because I knew she needed time alone." He said lamely, as he picked up some soup from the kitchen. "You must be hungry. I have some soup leftover from my meal."

Anna wolfed her meal down in a second and politely went to wash the dishes. I studied the young man and grunted "She doesn't know…Does she?" He murmured as quiet as a mouse, I sighed and rubbed my temples. "No. It's better if she doesn't know; I don't want her getting herself into… This" I gestured to the room and sighed, "Listen…Kristoff. I want to be your friend again if you'd just give me a shot at it." Jake smiled weakly and stretched out his hand. I stared at it and memories attacked my brain… _"Kristoff! Help! The house *pant* is on fire… Your parents… are in there…" He was out of breath and struggling for air; He led me towards the fiery inferno and gestured to the room my parents were in. The only exit was the door and I fled inwards, telling him to wait for me as the fire slapped my cheeks. *click* "Huh? Jake!" I gasped as the fire caught into my lungs, the last picture of my memory was him… And that piercing gaze… _He was staring at me intently as I looked at the outstretched arm. "I will never forget and forgive you for what you had done to me that day; I don't know who started that fire… And I don't want to. You're on your own." I jumped when Anna approached the room, water and bubbles collected on her dress and some bubbles in her hair. "Uh fellas… I can explain?"

*****************************FROZEN***************************************

**Skye's POV:**

I smiled up at Kaitlin; her eyes were gleaming with achievement and pride. "That's the first time I have done that piece without stumbling on a note." She announced proudly, I snapped back to reality when I realised the sun was setting. "Oh my! Time sure does fly by, I guess you will be going home to your parents?" I suggested, only to realise her face was turned away shoving the violin into her backpack. "I…I don't have any parents…" She said gloomily. I was startled by her sudden outburst, _where has she lived all her life? _ "I'm sorry…" was all I managed to choke out. I'd need to be getting on my journey but I can't with this girl on my hands, the snow is getting thicker and I don't want to be the cause of hyperthermia. I sighed and took her hand until she jerked away instantly. "I'm sorry… I'm not used to human contact…" She said quietly. I shrugged it off "I know a place where we can stay. Hopefully he will let me back in." I looked towards the cottage ahead._ It's the only place to go. _

We walked silently for a while until she piped up. "You don't have to do this you know; I am capable of living on my own. I bit of snow never hurt anyone." She winced at her words and looked at the ice castle in the distance. "It's not that I like being stuck in an eternal winter." She added hesitantly, I gestured towards the cottage where a glorious smell was emanating from the door. "I'll knock; I need to speak with him anyway…"

****************************FROZEN****************************************

**Author's OV:**

*Knock knock*

"rfhgt?" Anna said with her mouth full and swallowed the apple pie chunk in a second flat. "I'll get it." Jake muttered and brought himself towards the door "I'll bet it's those harvesters again." He opened the door and let his mouth fall open in surprise; he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was looking at the right person. Sure enough it was Skye. "What are you doing here? I mean, you know…" He was cut off by a frozen finger to his mouth. "Listen, I'm sorry okay? I have other matters right now that I need to deal with." She gestured towards Kaitlin, who was breathing into her hands to make them warm and looked up to him. "Oh mama…" She muttered under her breath, "He's gorgeous, oh what! Did I say that out loud…Damn it!" She chuckled nervously and started kicking the snow. "Not too bad yourself." He replied and sent a wink her way as she blushed a furious red. "Um well I found her in the wo-" Skye was cut off by Kaitlin. "I think you guys can talk inside, before I turn into an ice statue!" Jake chuckled and ushered her in, taking Skye by the hand and pulling her inside. "Uh, I think your friends are here to see you…"

"What oh no please no, Jake…" Skye breathed and realised they were a centimetre away from each other. "I-I…" she lost balanced and fell onto his chest. Her face was buried in an awkward position making them stumble backwards; she grabbed his shirt and quickly regained her balance. "I um *cough* sorry that was uncalled for…" Skye murmured, afraid to look at him in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You're good I'm good." He smiled into her eyes as she stared at him dumbfounded. "Ay! You two lovebirds alright over there?" Anna called as she dived in and saved Skye from her awkward situation and gave her a small hug. "I thought Elsa may have…" She stared at the door and tried to pull back the tears in her eyes, whilst Kristoff strode forward and gave Skye and awkward hand shake. "Buddy we thought you were off freezing your ass of in this storm." He gestured to the window, Skye wondered if Elsa had let fear consume her once again and sighed. "Um sorry to interrupt the family reunion…But you've ran out of wood for the fire…" The four adults jumped backwards and stared at the young girl, Anna piped up first. "Aw who's your little friend here Skye?" She asked and stared at the girl in awe. "It's a long story…"

"…So now here we are." Skye finished as Kristoff studied Kaitlin with a piercing gaze. "Do you mind?" She directed at Kristoff and dug through her bag for her beanie as she pulled it over her head. "I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean that I don't know manners and how it's rude to stare at people _Christopher_." She added when Anna gave her a smile and nudged Kristoff. "Man I'm hungry. We should go make dinner, it's the least we can do for Jake letting us stay the night. Come on Anna and Kristoff!" She smiled and strode into the kitchen with the others in tow.

Kaitlin was left alone with Jake in the room with her, she snuck a few glances to look at the man in more detail. "So." Jake said and walked over to her. "So what?" She added awkwardly trying to hide the blush that was burning up her skin. "Didn't your parents tell you it was rude to wear a hat indoors?" He asked as he watched her face go from distant to angry. "Did anyone tell you that it's rude to intrude on people's lives?" She snapped back and sat by the fireplace, he watched her dumbfounded as he realised what was going on. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" He moved over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She tensed at the sudden movement but then relaxed into his chest. "I am sorry for being so rude about it, it doesn't matter now… You can let go of me… You're a bit old for me dude." She said and pulled away from his embrace, he frowned at the sudden outburst and realised what she had said and chuckled. "I am sorry I made you feel like I was being a pervert, I have no intention of any of that… I just wanted to comfort you. I think I have someone else in mind anyway…" He let his eyes wander to the kitchen where Anna was flicking water onto Skye and Kristoff and Kristoff countered it with a huge bucket of cold water onto her head. Skye giggled and looked at Jake and gave him a small smile and a shrug.

He snapped out of his daze by Kaitlin "you really do like her don't you?" She said simply and stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Maybe. But I know a lot more about her than you think, she is a different person completely. It would never work." He frowned and looked away from her and to Kaitlin. "What is she the princess?" She burst into a giggle fit at Jake's mortified face, and he realised she was kidding and he fake laughed. "Oh man you should have seen your face!" She said as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye which earned a glare from him. "Okay, don't hurt yourself kid." He chuckled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

*****************************FROZEN***************************************

**Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait bros! But I made it long just for you Reviews are appreciated and I know it wasn't really a good end of the chapter but I didn't know okay…**


	6. Chapter 6- Its funny how some distance

It's funny how some distance

**Chapter 6- It's funny how some distance**

**Read and review, enjoy! **

*****************************FROZEN**************************************************

**Authors OV:**

It is 7:00am, Skye's usual morning line-up as she is busy packing items for her journey back to Elsa's castle. Since she got so close to getting her to calm down last time, she is going to try again. She packs her items and wolfs down her breakfast; egg on toast with a garnish of basil.

*CRASH* *BANG*

"Whoa! What in the world?" Skye mutters as the ground vibrates underneath her trembling feet, surprised that nobody had been awakened by it. She quickly scrambled to the door pulling her: hat, coat, scarf and mittens on. She yanked the door open as the vibrations got worse, the lake next to Jakes house that had frozen over was now snapping into halves. It didn't take her long for her eyes to stray onto the North Mountain where Elsa's ice castle was. Sure enough it was Elsa causing the vibrations and the heavy layer of snow to dance around Skye's body. She gasped and quickly scrawled a note for her friends as she pounced out of the door, sprinting as fast as she could to get to the ice castle in time.

*********************************FROZEN******************************************************

**Elsa's POV:**

"Stay away! I am not afraid of you." I yelped when an arrow shot straight at my face, only to realise my powers can created a shield of ice to stop the attack. I was pushing one man against the wall with a shard of ice aimed at his neck, another two I was pushing off the balcony. Only to have myself being stopped by familiar pair of sideburns calling out to me "don't be the monster they fear you are!" The words left my ears ringing and my head was spinning, I didn't know what to do but my chandelier was crashing down on me and I had to move but by then. I had already blacked out.

"Nnngh, NNNGH!" I groaned and opened my eyes, my head was sore and I couldn't process properly, until I stood up and saw the shackles attached to my hands. "Oh no. Why did they bring me back here? I could hurt someone!" I whispered harshly to myself, looking out of the window until I heard the prison door click open. "Stay away!" I said sternly, making the man jump a few feet backwards. "You have to stop this winter." He said calmly and all I could do was turn around and meet his emerald eyes and ginger sideburns. "Don't you see? I can't…" I said sadly as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "W-where's Anna?" My words were barely audible in a whisper, but he seemed to have heard them and sighed. "She went looking for you, her horse came back… But Anna didn't…" He said this in a sad yet calm tone which I envied, I felt like a tonne of bricks had fell onto me. "No… She has to be okay!" I said louder than I should've, and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I flinched and stumbled backwards less regal than a Queen should be and heard him mumble on his way out "If Anna was here, what would she want?" The words broke my heart and I felt myself tremble "I don't know…"

**********************************FROZEN*****************************************************

**Skye's POV:**

"Elsa!" I screamed as I found myself halfway up the mountain, my legs ached but I couldn't stay back and watch my sister ruin herself. I was mindlessly running as I impacted something with a huge **crunch. **"Whoa! Okay what's the big hurry?" I hear someone say as my vision was all blurry. I stood up and studied the voice of the person and where it was coming from, only to have a familiar carrot nose catch my eye. "Olaf!" I say happily and then realise I had just sent his butt clattering a few metres behind him. "Oh I'm sorry Olaf." I say as I quickly return his butt and he releases a sigh of contentment. "Where were you Olaf?" I say puzzled as the last time I saw him was when he was wondering around Elsa's castle. "Well I was in the middle of the tour around Elsa's castle and I came across Elsa's room, she was lying on the ground so I cheered her up. And then I went to find you sooo here I am." He replied happily as I shook my head and laughed "Oh Olaf… Well since you're here I need to get back to Elsa's castle, can you lead the way?" He nods and turns around, leading me back to the ice castle whilst talking about the joys of summer.

We approach the ice stairs and Olaf starts slipping onto his butt. "Oh come here you silly snowman!" I say as I pick him up and carry him across only to fall on my butt and slide down the other end towards the castle. "arrghh" we started giggling as we landed but then it quickly subsided once we saw the state Elsa's castle was in. "Oh my god…" My brow was furrowed and I let myself frown as I stared into the broken wasteland that lay before me. I could see the broken balcony and the door snapped open by a gust of wind, revealing the room above plummeted into the ground floor by a chandelier. I gestured for Olaf to follow me and we stepped inside the wreckage "be careful Olaf, we don't want any accidents." I say worriedly as the snowman pounced around the room without a care in the world. We got to the room where Elsa was, or what was left of it anyway. We walked into the room but suddenly a person pulled at me and covered my mouth with a gag before I could even react. I stared at Olaf hopelessly as he was being attacked by two men in brown. He was caught eventually, but by then my world went dark.

**************************************FROZEN*************************************************

"We brought her, just like you said boss." A man with a deep voice had said as their supposedly boss replied "hush now; we don't want to wake her do we?" He said sarcastically and I couldn't put my finger on whose voice it was but it seemed familiar. I sighed an d tried to get up off the bed I was on, only my hands were tied to the backboard and my legs were tied together. "Great…" I muttered a little too loudly as I heard footsteps approach my room. A man who looked like he was in his fifties stood in the doorway with a malicious smirk plastered on his face and I jumped under my skin. It was the man who had captured me before, as he was droning on about some plan to make me think I was going to have to wed a guy called Prince Edward. But secretly he wanted Anna to marry him, or something like that. I felt my fist clench as he approaches my bedside and his smirk only grows wider, I spat on his face to mark my personal space and he growled. "Princess that is no way to treat your boss!" He snapped and slithered a hand down my neck which made me shiver, he saw the goose bumps emanating from my skin and he snarled.

"Well then, I guess you're wondering why you're here again? Or did you hear enough with your stupid eavesdropping!" He snapped and pulled out a knife; holding it closer to my cheek bone this time. I suddenly remembered what had happened just a few hours before my capture "OLAF!" I wailed, only to have him slap me hard, leaving a handprint of red attached to my skin. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him!" I said bitterly, pausing every time I said a new word, making sure he understood my language. "Don't worry princess; you can have your precious snowman. He is all you'll have left of your sister anyway…" He laughed like a maniac and gestured to the guards. "Let him in." He said sharply as a blonde man with a green scarf attached to his lips leaves and re-enters the room moments later. "Oh I just LOVE summer! Don't you? Oh, hi Skye." The snowman happily chirps as he gets dragged in, waving a stick hand towards me in a wave. "Olaf! I'm so glad you are okay!" I gasped as he tumbled forward and quickly caught himself in a reflex. The man coughed to get my attention and I looked at the menace as he devilishly snarled and told me that he would bring dinner up. _What was that? Poison? I'd rather eat that than see him get away with anything. _I grimaced as I heard the lock click "shit…" I muttered so only I could hear.

***********************************FROZEN****************************************************

**Get my Tangled reference? Sorry it's such a short chapter! Please review lovelies! **


End file.
